


Heat Night

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: Papyrus is locked away in his room, and you find out why...and he finds you masturbating on the couch





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty plain heat writing. I'm trying to get back into writing again, so I started with something plain :) But I still hope you find it enjoyable!

Papyrus was always such a sweetheart. He cared about everyone, wanted to see everyone smile and make them happy...it was incredibly heartwarming just to be around him. I think it's one of the reasons I liked being around him so much, just hanging out with him and eating his terrible cooking.

But today, however, was different. He was hiding away in his room, away from everyone. No one seemed to really notice or bring it up, which threw me as odd so I asked the question while Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and I where all hanging around Waterfall.  
"Sooo....where's Papyrus?" I asked, trying to bring it up gently.

Sans waved his hand lazily behind him. "At home. He's not feelin' to good." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh...I outta bring him some of my comic books later, he seems to love to read those. It may make him feel better." I said aloud, thinking about which ones to bring to him. He was rather fond of Superman.  
Sans shook his head. "Ah...p-probably no the best idea, kiddo. He's uh....contagious?" He seemed to doubt his own excuse, shrugging his shoulders at Undyne who had glared at him. Of course I knew something was up.

"Come on guys, you can tell me. Not like I got anyone to blab to anyway." I snorted. Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys where some of my only friends, if not my only ones. Ever since I go stuck in the Underground, unwanting of even trying to get out anyway, I warmed up to everyone rather quickly, but not as quickly as the four I hung out with the most.

Undyne and Alphys stared at each other for a moment, then sighed. 

"Alright, we'll tell you....tell em' Sans." Undyne bumped Sans' back with her arm, who in turn glared at her. 

"Fine. Well kiddo, you see....um...every monster has a time of the month where...their body starts to uh....prep for....m-mating." He stuttered. It was weird seeing Sans stumble over his words like this. He was usually so collected, even with lewd stuff...especially with lewd stuff! Stuff that made people blush or cringe usually made him chuckled and want to talk about it more just to watch other squirm...he had a dark sense of humor, Sans did. So seeing him stumble like this was...interesting, to say the least.

"Sound like you're describing a humans' menstrual cycle...or an animal's heat, whichever." I chuckled.

"That's exactly what I'm describing, kiddo. Monsters have heats." He flatly stated.

I thought it out for a moment, then blushed. "O-Oh....so....Papyrus is in heat right now?" I whispered. Sans and the others nodded. 

"And, like animals, monsters can usually smell a heat and it gets them riled, too. Most monsters can kind of keep their composure...but there are those monsters that can't, so it's dangerous to let Pap outside right now." Sans explained.  
"Wait...you and Papyrus are skeletons, though...do you guys have reproductive organs?" I asked. Sans sort of froze and Alphys's face went beet red, while Undyne snickered.

"Uh....y-yeah, we do. Or...we can, anyway. It's all got to do with magic and it would take a bit to explain, so, the shortened version: Most monsters that don't have the parts can make the parts from magic." He explained.  
I nodded and decided I had prodded enough. I didn't wanna make the group anymore uncomfortable than I already did.

After hanging out with the group for the day, me and Sans headed home. I still had yet to get a house of my own, so Sans and Papyrus had let me stay at their house on the couch. I worked with Sans at his hotdog stands to make them rent money (even though they told me I didn't need to). After we all got settled for the night, Sans in his room and Papyrus still locked away in his, I settled on the couch, flipping through my phone. 

My mind wandered to Papyrus, wondering how he was doing up in his room...then it got me thinking of other things. Was he pleasuring himself right now? If so, did he have toys or was he just doing it the old fashioned way? What did his parts look like?  
My mind reeled as I started searching around on my phone for pornography sites. I had gotten myself worked up thinking about it, and I needed to handle my current problem. I found the site that Alphys sent me, a hentai site that she had made, and started watching. There was a few monster X human hentai on the site, and they were pretty decent. I watched as the monster had grabbed the girl by her wrists in his giant hands while his other grabbed her thigh, lifting it around his waist as his giant cock and began pressing into her, causing a bulge on her stomach. The girl squirmed and moaned and begged it to stop.

 

I rubbed my fingers on my clit roughly, immediately sending shocks and shivers through my body. I gasped and lightly groaned. Sans was either a heavy sleeper or he didn't care, because I had made plenty of loud noises before and he never got up to check, and neither did Papyrus.

I spread my legs farther apart, sliding a finger in my already wet pussy, rubbing my finger upward on my g spot. I whimpered, sliding in another finger. I wasn't even focused on the hentai anymore, only my thoughts of Papyrus groaning and plowing into me.  
"You like that, human?" I could hear him pant. I groaned and threw my head back. "Y-yes...Pah...Papyrus~" I whimpered, grinding my hips into my hand. My other hand pulled my shirt over my chest and I began pinching my nipples as I continued to roughly play with myself.

That was, until I saw someone standing on the stairwell, illuminated by an orange glow. I jumped and fell off the couch, cursing as I did so. The person on he stairs got startled as well and ran up the stairs, tripping over their own feet as they did so....staight into Papyrus's room, slamming the door shut. 

My heart pounded in my chest when I realized that the person on the stairs was Papyrus....and he saw me....AND HEARD ME. I groaned, feeling my face heat up. I quickly put back on my shorts and pulled my shirt back down and made my way up the stairs to his door. Should I knock? I decided against it and instead reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"Pap?" I quietly called. His room was dark, save for his nightlight across his room next to his closet. I saw him, sitting on his bed, his head in his hands groaning. Something on him was glowing bright orange. I slid in and shut the door, slowly making my way to him and sitting next to him on the bed.

"I-I'm so sorry human, I didn't mean to intrude upon your...erm....p-private moment. I heard my name so I.....w-wanted to see.....nyoohoohoo....I'm sorry!" He groaned, drooping his head even lower.

"No, Pap, I-I'm sorry...that was....lewd of me. I...well I just....it's just that...." I couldn't come up with an excuse. It was exactly how it was seen: I was masturbating to the thought of being fucked by Papyrus.

He glanced at me and I saw one of his eyes glowing bright orange...then I noticed the other place that was glowing orange...in his pajama pants. He groaned and rubbed his legs together. He was still in heat, and it looked very uncomfortable. I knew that, though. I was still super horny, and I could feel the aching and throbbing in between my legs.

It was deathly quiet for a moment before Papyrus's head shot up. "HUMAN! You and I can have sex!" He almost shouted. I sputtered for a moment, staring at him. He was practically out of breath and beaming at me. "We're both in dire need of sexual stimulation, and receiving it from ourselves isn't enough...we could help each other!" He spoke excitedly. 

My mind reeled for a moment, trying to take it in. Papyrus actually wanted to have sex.....I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking about it. Well, I wanted to have sex with him, and he wanted to clearly have sex with me...there wasn't any reason not to.  
"Well...I-I mean...if you really want to then...s-sure, we ca-" Before I could finish Papyrus grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me down onto the bed and flipped me over on my stomach. He then proceeded to raise my hips into the air, on my knees while my chest lay on the bed, then in one swoop he yanked my shorts and underwear down.

"W-Woah, P-Pap wait!" I cried out, but he didn't seem to be listening anymore. It must be his heat kicking in. There wasn't going to be anything to stop him now. I glanced behind me and saw the glowing in his pants. He pulled them down to reveal a long, glowing orange cock, throbbing with need and leaking precum. So that's what it looked like...it was kinda pretty.

Without hesitation, he shoved himself inside, knocking me breathless for a moment. He groaned loudly, leaning on me and shaking. "Ooooo~hhhhhhmy stars, _____......y-you feel so good~" He moaned. 

I finally managed to catch my breath and get comfortable before Papyrus began thrusting his hips forward with reckless abandon, making me cry out loudly. I shoved my head into his pillow to keep myself from yelling too loudly and Sans hearing.

The slapping of skin and bone hitting together, along with the wet slapping of his cock slamming into my pussy and our breathing and moaning and muffled cries was all that was heard through the room. It felt amazing. It had been so long since I had been able to feel a cock inside me, I was already close to cumming. It seems Papyrus was also. His thrusting was more erratic and uncoordinated now and his breathing was ragged and he constantly moaned my name.

"AH~N-NYEH~C-come with me, ______~" He whimpered, digging his fingers into my waist, pulling me onto him closer and harder. I threw my head back, crying his name as I came hard, and he followed directly after, collapsing onto my back while hot cum filled me up. It felt absolutely amazing. 

After we came down from our highs he sighed heavily, then sat back up and shifted slightly. I winced and gasped as he flipped me over and slid back in. "Papyrus...?" I breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry human....but....I need more." 

The next morning I didn't want to move. I groaned and felt the aches all over my body. Eventually I was able to sit up, Papyrus's arm sliding off of me. He was out cold. I snickered and rubbed my thumb on his cheek. After a few minutes I had finall gotten up and pulled on my clothes (after finding a towel off to the side to clean up with...I was still dripping) and went out of the room. I went into the kitchen to find Sans yawning and eating a bowl of cereal at the table, reading the comic section of the newspaper.  
"Morning, sunshine. You look like hell." He chuckled. "Har Har." I replied, going over to the cereal box and making myself a bowl and sitting next to him.

"So, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say Paps isn't going to be getting up for a while...to be honest, I'm surprised to see you awake." He joked.  
I blushed and nodded. No point in trying to deny it. He obviously knew. 

"Hey, why don't you take this to him. I just made it. He'll appreciate it." Sans winked at me and handed me a bowl of oatmeal with tiny dinosaurs in it. I giggled and nodded.  
"Make sure my food doesn't run away." I joked at him. Sans waved at me as I walked away.

 

When _____ was out of site, I sighed and pulled out my phone, flicking through the pictures and videos of ____ and Papyrus fucking through the crack of the door. I could feel myself getting hard again, just like last night. I recalled hearing them moaning and groaning through my walls, so I rushed to see what was up. When I opened the door a crack, the last thing I thought I would see is the two of them fucking like animals. I had to record it. It was just too hot to pass up. The entire time I remember the feeling in the pit of my bones while I touched myself while watching and recording them.

I really wanted to be in there, too.


End file.
